


Sweet Dreams

by SansThePacifist



Series: Greek Heroes Reincarnated | Grr Rawr [1]
Category: Greek Heroes Reincarnated | Grr Rawr, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Nightmare, One-Shot, Snakes, its supposed to be scary but. Yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He cut the head off with a curved blade that resembled a sickle, tendrils of blood forming into hundreds of small snakes that wrapped around his fingers or fell to the floor. He pushed any hesitation aside and threw a bag over the head of snakes, finally looking up from the reflection of his shield and-“Shame,” Said a muffled voice, “You are not Perseus anymore, are you?”
Series: Greek Heroes Reincarnated | Grr Rawr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885540
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Dreams

He cut the head off with a curved blade that resembled a sickle, tendrils of blood forming into hundreds of small snakes that wrapped around his fingers or fell to the floor. He pushed any hesitation aside and threw a bag over the head of snakes, finally looking up from the reflection of his shield and-

“Shame,” Said a muffled voice, “You are not Perseus anymore, are you?” 

“Perseus?”

“Oh? You don't remember?” He shifted awkwardly, trying not to think too much about the words coming from what had to be a beast. “Do you know who I am at least?” 

He hesitated, but that was answer enough. The body moved, snakes of different colors writhing from her neck, wiggling and hissing as scaled arms pushed her up. It faced him and made a desperate swipe for the bag in his hands. 

He knew it couldn't have her back.

He knew, but he dropped her nevertheless.

He couldn't move and as the body grabbed the head and put it back on its shoulders, couldn't move as she turned to grin at him, mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"You failed your mission, Hero." She hissed, dragging her nails along the wall as she approached him. "You failed and the goddess you so desperately want to acknowledge you will do no such thing. A failure is what you are, a flaw in Zeus' incomplete plan." 

She stood over him and he could no longer breathe. 

He could no longer think.

"It's a pity you can't remember your purpose, but you will soon enough."

She grabbed the scythe from his shaking hands and brought it to his neck.

"Sleep easy, _hero._ "

Pasquale woke just as she pulled, a scream caught in his throat. 


End file.
